


Волк на горе

by Umbridge



Category: Mushishi, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mysticism, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у вас завелись муши, зовите на помощь Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк на горе

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015  
> Бета: Max V.  
> Предупреждения: AU, кроссовер с аниме "Мастер муши"

Туфли все-таки ужасно неудобные, надо будет купить другие. Стайлз вздохнул, снял башмак, вытряхнул мелкие камешки. А натянув обратно, взглянул вниз. Дорожка петляла между деревьями, окутанными голубоватой дымкой, уходила в низину, и синева необыкновенного озера видна была даже отсюда. Черные стволы мертвых кленов, торчавшие из воды, покрывал тонкий иней. А дальше поднимался красный, золотой, зеленый лес. 

Стайлз вздохнул, потер шею ладонью. Солнце все еще грело, но скоро в горы придет настоящая осень, за ней – зима. Стайлз вдохнул полной грудью горьковатый запах палой листвы, а вместе с ним странный новый запах, который сразу не узнал. Запах озера?

Стайлз немного передохнул, любуясь видом и прислушиваясь к голосам леса. Потом поднялся, закинул на плечи ящик и пошел вниз. Всю дорогу он обдумывал письмо, которое Лидия переслала ему с уросаном. Ох уж эти уросаны – черные крошки-муши, похожие на клубки пыли. Лидия, как и ее мать, как мать матери до этого, отлично умела собирать коконы и потом управляться с муши. Через всю страну уросаны по дырам в пространстве переносили письма. Стайлз вспомнил Лидию. Ее сияющие волосы, мягкую улыбку и то, как она разворачивает и аккуратно опускает письма в коконы. 

Уросан принес от нее письмо о множестве смертей необыкновенных и редких созданий. 

Здесь, у горного озера, жили удивительные люди-муши. Простые селяне называли их оборотнями, но на самом деле они рождались в логове горных волков и наследовали их силу и мощь. Все из-за муши, живущих внутри этих лесных пещер-переходов. Муши соединяли в одном теле сущности человека и зверя. Люди-волки не убивали людей, убийства запрещали правила рода. Но конечно бывали и те, кто правила нарушал. Стайлз никогда раньше не видел ни подобных, ни правильных оборотней, но очень много читал об их стае, о жизненном укладе, об охотниках и логовах. На этот раз в их смертях повинны были вовсе не охотники. А кто или что – только предстояло выяснить. 

Стайлз курил и шел по каменистой, усыпанной листьями, тропе. 

Добираясь сюда, он многого наслушался про город оборотней. Узнал, что не так давно озеро, находящееся возле города, стало ярко-голубым. Деревья, которые росли в воде, погибли. А оборотни, побывавшие на берегу или в озере, умерли жутким образом. 

Ветки зашелестели над головой, подул ветер – листья посыпались, Стайлз попал в вихрь листопада. Пепел с сигареты упал на рукав пальто. Стайлз остановился, стряхнул серые крошки, огляделся. Между верхушками деревьев синело яркое небо. Удивительное время. Солнце не жаркое, но оно так красиво сверкало в золотой листве. Стайлз распрямил плечи, зевнул, снова затянулся. Сигареты помогали ему разгонять муши – полезная штука. Потому что иначе их вокруг становилось слишком много. Стайлз притягивал муши с самого детства, сколько себя помнил. Он был точно такой же, как его покойная мать. А вот отцу приходилось верить им на слово. Когда умерла мама – ее укусил какой-то лесной зверь – Стайлз ушел из дома и с тех пор странствовал по миру. Отец ждал дома, но давно смирился. Остался защищать их родной город от реальных врагов. Отец был местным главой.

Ветер утих; Стайлз прибавил шагу. Ему показалось, что слева мелькнуло что-то черное, но он решил пока не останавливаться. Шел быстро, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться на камнях. Черное промелькнуло снова. Стайлз обернулся. Ничего. Только крик встревоженной птицы. «Показалось, что ли? Да вроде нет», – сказал себе Стайлз. На всякий случай чуть притормозил, и, как оказалось, очень вовремя. Потому что не успел он пройти и десяти шагов, как перед ним на дороге появился черный волк. Стайлз застыл, с восторгом рассматривая существо. А волк исподлобья смотрел в ответ.

– Ого, какой необычно хмурый волк, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Он бросил сигарету на землю и растер ее в труху носком ботинка. Волк перед ним рыкнул, присел на задние лапы и обратился в человека. Хмурый парень сидел прямо на дорожке, скрестив ноги и руки, и молча разглядывал Стайлза в ответ. Совершенно голый парень. Стайлз вспыхнул, невольно поправил лямки ящика, а потом достал из кармана письмо.

– Это ты прислал? – спросил он, протягивая бумагу парню. Тот нахмурился сильнее, не сделал даже попытки двинуться с места, но кивнул.

– Ты Мастер Муши? – спросил вместо ответа. 

– Я, – согласился Стайлз. Он продолжал разглядывать оборотня. И уже готов был согласиться, что разговоры о красоте их человеческих тел – чистая правда. Темные густые волосы, высокий лоб и яркие зеленые глаза, уголки чуть подняты к вискам. Аккуратный нос, широкие ноздри, большие красивые губы. Была в нем какая-то звериная притягательность и сила, и эта сила пахла лесом и мокрой шерстью, и еще чем-то, чем пахли только такие полумуши-полулюди. Стайлз сунул письмо в карман.

– Если ты будешь молчать, я ничего не смогу сделать, – сказал он. Парень вскинул брови, затем медленно поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост. Стайлз почувствовал, что лицо запылало еще ярче, и потянулся за новой сигаретой. Лишь бы больше не пялиться на него. 

– Почти вся моя семья погибла, Мастер муши, – сказал тот. – И мы решили, что ты спасешь остальных. 

Он помолчал, окинув Стайлза долгим тяжелым взглядом, от чего у Стайлза между лопаток побежали мурашки. Ему сразу вспомнилась история про муши, которые прикидываются мурашками и щекочут человека или зверя до смерти. Он чуть не выронил сигарету, которую тщетно пытался прикурить.

– А ты точно Мастер Муши? Не похож, – с сомнением поинтересовался оборотень.

Стайлз, затянувшийся было, подавился дымом и закашлялся. 

– Да, я – это он. Зови меня господин Стайлз, если иначе выглядит несолидно, – язвительно протянул он, когда смог говорить. И тут же решил про себя, что в этот раз с пациентами ему будет не просто. А с заказчиком еще сложнее. Конечно, Стайлз поможет. Ведь он один из немногих Мастеров Муши в Америке. Многие думали, что муши есть только в Японии. Что это такой чисто японский дух, как какой-нибудь китсунэ. Но это было совсем не так. Муши жили повсюду, а поток света – место рождения их сущностей – оборачивался вокруг всей земли. Бессчетное количество видов, бессчетное количество материала. Стайлз всегда относился к муши с осторожностью, но все-таки любил их.

– Отведите меня в вашу деревню, – попросил Стайлз.

– Хорошо, – кивнул оборотень, а потом представился, не протягивая руки. – Я – Дерек Хейл, сын главы нашей общины, Талии Хейл.

Произнеся имя матери, он осекся, нахмурился еще сильнее, развернулся и пошел по тропинке дальше к озеру. Стайлз решил, что мать Дерека погибла. Он пошел следом, докуривая сигарету и стараясь не смотреть на голый и, надо сказать, отличный зад Дерека. Скоро они спустились в лощину, и можно было отвлечь себя изучением пронзительно-синей воды озера. Дорожка тянулась вдоль берега, и пока они шли, Стайлз заметил у кромки воды и на стволах мертвых деревьев что-то похожее на грибы. Черные, кожистые паутинки. 

Он остановился, присел, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Кажется, это были муши. Новый вид? Или он уже читал о них? Грибы дернулись и потянулись к нему, но замерли, не коснувшись пальцев.

– В чем дело, Стайлз?

– Господин Стайлз, – пробормотал тот, снимая лямки с плеч. Ящик бесшумно опустился на землю. Стайлз потянулся за банкой, но грибы вдруг захлопнулись и втянулись в землю. Почувствовали опасность, Стайлз тихо выругался – пепел с сигареты упал в воду. Как он мог забыть, что некоторые муши бывают и поумнее людей?

– Идем, – буркнул он, убирая банку и надевая ящик обратно. Ему попались очень осторожные муши. – Может, ты наконец-то оденешься. 

Городок, в котором жила семья Хейлов, назывался Бикон-Хиллз. Совсем крошечный, всего несколько домов. Стайлз слышал, что этот городок не зря получил свое название: сюда притягиваются разного рода муши, словно на свет маяка, и поэтому тут все время что-то случается. Стайлз шел по узкой улице между домами и оглядывался. Некоторые из строений были пусты.

– Те, кто жили в них, умерли, – словно прочитав его мысли, ответил Дерек. Когда они подходили к Бикон-Хиллз, он снял штаны с веревки, натянутой между двумя столбами на поляне, и оделся. Стайлз решил, что Дерек оставил их тут заранее, и вздохнул с облегчением. 

Дом Хейлов стоял в самом центре, у главной площади. Дерек поднялся на террасу и открыл дверь. Из холла в нос ударил странно знакомый запах. Стайлз принюхался, занес ногу над ступенькой и так и замер, вспоминая. Он только-только нюхал что-то похожее. 

– Мой дядя наверху. Я запер его в комнате, – сказал Дерек, собираясь войти. 

– Погоди, Дерек… – Стайлз схватил его за руку, и Дерек резко обернулся. Он все еще стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на Стайлза сверху вниз. Под пальцами предплечье было твердым, как камень, и таким горячим. Стайлз облизнул губы и неловко ухмыльнулся. 

– Давай ты мне сначала прямо вот тут, на террасе, расскажешь, как они умирают. Это важно. Очень. Не ври и не стесняйся.

Дерек закатил глаза. Он закрыл дверь и отошел, оперся на перила локтями. 

– Они переставали соображать. Ничего не могли: ни говорить, ни думать, даже мочились под себя, но могли двигаться. И они все, как один, шли в горы, находили место повыше, а потом их тела как будто взрывались…

Дерек замолчал, рассматривая сплетенные в замок пальцы. Стайлз стоял рядом, слушал лес, звон далекой реки, крики воронья, и не торопил Дерека. Вокруг них падали с тихим шепотом золотые, красные и рыжие листья. Небо из синего становилось розовым, солнце красным шаром катилось за горы и тянуло за собой тени.

– И выбрасывали что-то… похожее на споры, – закончил Дерек.

– Грибы… – выдохнул Стайлз. 

Дерек искоса бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Взгляд, говоривший о том, что Дерек ждет самого худшего. Стайлзу не нравились такие. Он достал из кармана сигарету и прикурил.

– А те, кто умер, не ходили перед этим к озеру? – поинтересовался он, выдыхая дым аккуратными кольцами.

Дерек кивнул и тут же поморщился.

– Можно без этого? – бросил он. Стайлз вздохнул и развел руками.

– Нет, прости, волчара. Это специальные муши-сигареты, без них вокруг меня скапливается слишком много муши.

Дерек покачал головой, но, кажется, принял объяснение. Вокруг снова стало тихо, пахло листвой, землей. И грибами. Особенно от дома. 

– Да, они спускались к озеру, – все же ответил он.

– А ты спускался, когда оборачивался волком?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет, я недавно вернулся.

– Если это то, что я думаю, то у вас есть только один шанс спастись, – сказал Стайлз, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. – Сжечь лес и озеро и уйти на год. Когда вернетесь, все тут очистится. Но сначала, – он улыбнулся, думая подбодрить Дерека, – мы спасем твоего дядю. 

– Его тоже надо сжечь? – спросил Дерек. 

Стайл скривился и раздосадовано покачал головой.

– Очень смешно… Пока еще у нас есть шанс. Я знаю, что это за муши. Видел их на берегу. Обычно они поражают только зверей, а не людей. Именно поэтому мы с тобой прошли по берегу и не заразились. Но так как вы, ты уж прости, иногда совсем как звери, они пробираются к вам в скелет и поражают нервную систему, оставляя действующей только возможность двигаться. Закладывают программу в тело забраться повыше. На гору или на дерево, а когда жертва туда попадает, разрывают мышцы и кожу и вырываются наружу. Так они размножаются. 

Дерек слушал внимательно, и когда Стайлз закончил, то поймал его взгляд, скользивший от глаз к губам. Совершенно другой взгляд на этот раз. Щеки тут же вспыхнули. Стайлз затушил сигарету о перила и, не обращая внимания на недовольный окрик Дерека, поспешно направился к двери.

– Не теряем ни минуты! Спасаем дядю!

Доски террасы скрипнули – Дерек пошел следом. 

Они вошли в холл и поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. В коридор выходило несколько комнат, все двери были распахнуты, и только одна заперта. Стайлз спустил лямки с плеч, поставил ящик на синий ковер.

– Итак, грибы… – пробормотал он, присев перед ним на корточки. Откинул крышку. – Я вколю ему смертельное для грибов лекарство, – он потер ладони, рассматривая склянки.

– Быстрее, – недовольно проговорил сверху Дерек. 

– Не торопи меня, – в тон ему отозвался Стайлз и взглянул укоряюще.

Они как-то незаметно начали обращаться друг к другу запросто, и Стайлз совершенно забыл, что сначала просил называть себя господином. На террасе Дерек рассказал ему, что недавно вернулся сюда, что всю жизнь всюду чувствовал себя изгоем, и получается, что и родной дом ему тоже скоро придется оставить. 

Стайлз тогда сразу понял его. Со своим даром видеть невидимое сам Стайлз нигде подолгу не задерживался – особенно после того, как умерла мать. И первый раз за много месяцев, а может и лет, а может вообще первый раз в жизни ему захотелось остаться тут. Пусть не навсегда, но чуть дольше обычного. Узнать побольше о Дереке Хейле, узнать, почему тот уехал и зачем вернулся. Конечно, задержаться без причины он не мог, но позволил себе на минуту замечтаться. Сейчас Стайлз вспомнил об этом и постарался загнать вредную мысль подальше. Выбрал, наконец, склянку, достал шприц с длинной иглой. 

– Я вколю ему вот это, но ты должен его держать. Потому что муши сделают все, чтобы твой дядя оказался на горе. 

– Или на дереве, – повторил за ним Дерек. И Стайлз даже невольно улыбнулся. 

Он выпрямился, взял шприц поудобнее. 

– Раз, два, три – открывай! 

Дерек повернул ручку. Стайлз влетел следом, захлопывая за собой дверь. И тут из глубины комнаты на них налетел оборотень. Крепкий и невысокий, должно быть, дядя Дерека. Он почти обратился, когти блеснули на широко растопыренных пальцах. Дерек кинулся ему наперерез, чтобы закрыть Стайлза. И ему хватило этих секунд: Стайлз размахнулся и всадил иглу в шею. Рука с когтями врезалась чуть выше бедра. Стайлз вскрикнул. Однажды его пырнула ножом одна женщина, которая привязалась к своим исключительно опасным муши. Стайлзу было с чем сравнить, и сейчас получилось куда хуже. «Я тоже могу обратиться», – мелькнула мысль и тут же пропала в вязком тумане. Голова закружилась, вся боль обрушилась разом. Стайлз отшатнулся, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь и не находя опоры. Ноги стали ватными, в ушах зазвенело, Стайлза затошнило, и потолок улетел куда-то назад. А потом свет погас. 

Стайлз открыл глаза. Он лежал в комнате, покрытой полумраком – тусклый свет падал только от лампы на прикроватном столике. Стайлз проморгался, сглотнул – во рту было сухо. Он попробовал пошевелить ногами и руками, чтобы понять, насколько серьезно ранен. А потом услышал дыхание и обернулся. Рядом на стуле сидел Дерек. 

– Ну как твой дядя? – спросил Стайлз, тоже попытавшись сесть. Дерек резко поднялся, легонько надавил на плечи, укладывая его обратно. 

– Лежи. Я зашил рану. Но тебе надо остаться тут – уйти ты пока не сможешь, – бросил он, снова опускаясь на стул.

– Остаться? Но я не могу! – воскликнул Стайлз. Правда снова сесть не решился – кто знает, не привяжет ли его Дерек на этот раз.

Тот бросил на Стайлза угрожающий взгляд. 

– Два дня. Мне надо понять, как рана от когтей таких, как мы, скажется на тебе. 

Стайлз нехотя кивнул.

– Ты прав. Я не подумал. Ладно.

Он устроился удобнее на мягкой кровати, принюхался. Грибами в доме больше не пахло, зато пахло свежим бельем и Дереком. У Дерека был свой запах, особенный запах муши, которым он был, и запах человека, свежий запах его густых волос и смуглой кожи. Стайлз закрыл глаза и вдохнул поглубже. Потом прислушался. Какая тишина стояла сейчас: слышно было только, как дышит Дерек и как бьется его сердце.

– Все ушли, – ответил на его мысли Дерек. – Я сказал им. Остались только мы двое. Мой дядя поправился и ушел с ними. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, поглядел на него украдкой.

– Ага, ну молодец, хмурый волк, а нам уже ничего не будет, мы же не пойдем к озеру. – Он тихонько хмыкнул и поднял руку, чтобы похлопать Дерека по руке, но не стал. Рука опустилась обратно на одеяло. Смех откликнулся болью в боку. 

– Сейчас намажу еще, и ты будешь спать, – бросил ему Дерек, вставая. Стайлз наблюдал, как он идет к столу, обратно возвращается с банкой мази и чашкой, от которой воняло болотной водой. 

– Это еще что?

– Чай, – отрезал Дерек. Стайлз поморщился, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, у оборотней всегда были свои способы лечить хворь. Дерек осторожно отогнул край одеяла и задрал рубаху Стайлза. Прохладная вонючая мазь легла на рану; Стайлз сначала удивился, насколько ему стало легче, но потом вспомнил – помогали не только мазь, но и руки Дерека. Ведь оборотни могли забирать чужую боль себе. Дерек принялся размазывать коричневую жижу, не глядя на Стайлза. А тот смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, чувствуя, что на этот раз горит не только лицо, но и живот, и ниже. 

– Ну хватит там уже! – взмолился Стайлз, когда сил терпеть не осталось, и положил руку поверх руки Дерека. – Намазал. Мне полегчало. Давай сюда чай. 

Так и не глядя на него, Дерек поджал губы, высвободил руку и протянул чашку. 

Стайлз проглотил напиток и едва не спросил, почему Дерек так одинок. Ведь он такой красивый. А потом свет снова померк, и Стайлз провалился в сон. 

На следующее утро ему стало гораздо лучше. Стайлз лежал в кровати, подыхая от скуки, и гадал, куда делся Дерек. От нечего делать он рассматривал раны, обдумывал и сопоставлял симптомы. Потом выбрался в туалет, стараясь не повредить заживающие увечья. По пути выглянул в коридор, прислушался. Никаких звуков – только тихий монотонный шум листопада. Может быть, Дерек тоже ушел вместе со всеми? Зачем ему сидеть тут и выхаживать Мастера Муши, который уже почти здоров? Стайлз остановился в дверном проеме. Ему вдруг стало как-то особенно одиноко, как давно уже не было. Он привык быть один. Но сейчас почему-то до тошноты испугался этого. Чтобы не думать лишнего, Стайлз вернулся в кровать, прихватив с собой свитки. Он взял их у Дитона, хранителя библиотеки – свитки об уничтожении опасных муши. 

Отличный способ, чтобы убить время. И мысли. Стайлз читал, в который раз возвращаясь мыслями к маме. Ее звали Клаудия, она, как и он сам, придумала себе имя давным давно. Отчего она умерла? Погрузившись в прошлое, Стайлз не заметил, как задремал. Ему снилась мама, ее бледное лицо на подушке. А потом во сне загремели шаги, и Стайлз открыл глаза. Дерек вернулся. 

– Мне кажется, грибы разрастаются, как будто ищут незараженных животных, – сказал он, садясь рядом и протягивая Стайлзу кусок хлеба с мясом. – Ешь. Завтра нам надо спалить город и лес на горе. 

Стайлз впился зубами в хлеб и, жуя, кивнул. Он и сам знал об этом, но сейчас был так глупо рад, что Дерек все-таки не ушел. Из окна в комнату светило мягкое осеннее солнце, искрилось и переливалось в стекле, в чашке чая, в небе. 

– Мне уже лучше, – ответил он с ухмылкой. – Ясно тебе? Могу убраться хоть сейчас.

Дерек мотнул головой. 

– Нет. Завтра.

Стайлз вздохнул, поглядел в окно, затем на Дерека.

– Почему ты уехал отсюда? – спросил он, чувствуя, что ему обязательно надо узнать историю с самого начала. 

Дерек помолчал, глядя на свои руки. 

– Вернулся, потому что моя мать умерла, заразившись этими грибами, – наконец ответил он. Стайлз вздохнул.

– Моей мамы тоже больше нет на свете. Умирая, она врала, что ее укусил волк. Сейчас я думаю, что она знала, что волк был не простой. Она тоже была Мастером Муши, и ее ранил оборотень. Но у меня тогда не было способа ее вылечить, возможно, она тоже не знала лекарства. Она умерла, а я вот нет. Сам не пойму, почему. Может, из-за мази…

Дерек перевел на него взгляд.

– Один из наших? 

Стайлз кивнул. Он был просто уверен в этом. 

– Я ушел из города, потому что убил человека, – признался Дерек. – Хотел помочь, но убил. Но это была не твоя мать, и я не хотел ничьей смерти.

Он достал банку с мазью и снова откинул одеяло. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже и медленно выдохнул, когда пальцы коснулись бока. Сладкое и болезненное желание отдавалось гулом в голове, пульсировало в паху, мешалось с болью в сердце. Молодые оборотни часто не могут себя контролировать. Конечно, Мастер Муши должен понимать такие вещи. Стайлз сглотнул, наблюдая, как Дерек накладывает мазь. Он надеялся, что тот ничего не заметит. Ни слез, ни возбуждения. Дерек все водил и водил, покрывая раны зеленоватым слоем, потом кожу вокруг. Стайлз на мгновение подумал: вдруг Дерек не хочет останавливаться? Вдруг ему тоже хочется прикасаться к нему? Стайлз поднял руку и положил ему на плечо. Дерек вздрогнул. 

– Отдыхай, – хрипло бросил он, поднимаясь и убирая мазь. – Приду позже. 

– Тут же никого нет, – ответил ему Стайлз тихо. – Может, посидишь со мной, расскажешь, какие тут бывают муши. Мы, Мастера, очень любим истории. Ты расскажешь, я запомню, запишу, а потом опа! – и, может, на этот раз спасу кого-нибудь! Ну, садись! 

Стайлз замолчал; Дерек тоже не говорил ни слова, смотрел на него, играя желваками и решая. А потом сел обратно.

– Светящиеся синие шары забирали тепло, – начал он, глядя куда-то мимо Стайлза, в окно, полное солнечного света и осеннего синего неба. – Старый Мастер Муши стрелял по ним из лука. Его звали Крис…

Дерек говорил и говорил. У него был мягкий, низкий голос, и Стайлз слушал очень внимательно, иногда забывая разбирать слова, и смотрел на Дерека. Тусклый свет лампы падал на сведенные у переносицы брови, на красиво очерченные губы, затаился в темных – сейчас – глазах. Во рту стало горько, в груди тесно. У них остался один вечер, потом ночь. И Стайлзу отчаянно захотелось остановить время. 

Дерек прервался, заметив взгляд.

– Хочешь есть? – спросил тихо. Стайлз кивнул. Дерек поднялся, не говоря ни слова, и снова оставил его одного в комнате. За окном был день, но солнце пропало, небо над горой затянуло тучами. Стайлз прислушался и услышал шорох – словно грибы ползли по мощеной камнем дороге, вынюхивая живых. 

Хлопнула дверь; Дерек принес еды: бобов, мяса и своего замечательного болотного чая. Стайлз выпил, не сопротивляясь – все равно до утра он ничего сделать не мог и не думал, что грибы успеют разыскать их. Обычно такие муши двигались медленно. А потом уснул, убаюканный голосом Дерека. Тот рассказывал про муши, забирающем воспоминания. 

Стайлз проснулся, когда стемнело. Проспал несколько часов, не меньше. А Дерек все так же сидел рядом, оперевшись локтем о стол, и смотрел на него. Стайлз приоткрыл глаз, заметил рядом с локтем Дерека банку с мазью. Значит, сейчас опять будет лечить. Сердце заколотилось в груди, возбуждение накатило даже раньше, чем Дерек успел заметить, что Стайлз не спит, и взять в руки банку. Он запоздало вспомнил, что оборотни чуют и слышат такие вещи. Отвел глаза, надеясь, что Дереку не слишком неприятно. «Нет, ведь ему нравится, и ты это знаешь», – шепнул знакомый голос в голове. С ним Стайлз иногда разговаривал, если долгое время шел один или застревал где-нибудь на краю света, посреди гор или бескрайних полей. «Знаю», – ответил он голосу и улыбнулся. Пальцы у Дерека были на удивление мягкими, и когда он коснулся шрамов, Стайлз вздрогнул. Дерек замер, напряженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Взгляд прожигал сильнее огня, и Стайлз едва не попросил его прекратить. Дерек раздул ноздри, как будто принюхивался, провел пальцами, замазывая совсем уже незаметные следы там, где еще вчера были полосы от когтей. Стайлз следил за его рукой, стараясь запомнить. Если он когда-нибудь и чувствовал что-то такое, то это было давно. Может, один раз, где-то на очередном перевале. С кем-то, кого он даже не помнил. Стайлз теперь точно знал, что Дерека не забудет никогда. 

Тот аккуратно вытер руки полотенцем, лежавшим тут же, на столике. Несколько долгих минут они оба молчали. И вдруг Дерек подался вперед, наклонился, тяжело дыша ему в лицо. 

– Прости нас за то, что случилось с твоей матерью, – выдохнул он. – Ты ненавидишь меня?

– Нет, – выдавил Стайлз, не отводя взгляда. Глаза Дерека вспыхнули голубым и погасли. Он коснулся пальцами щеки Стайлза, прочертил линию к подбородку. 

– Совсем-совсем наоборот, – пробормотал Стайлз. 

Дерек замер, как будто проверял, не ошибся ли. А затем прижался губами к приоткрытому рту, скользнул языком между зубами. Кровать прогнулась и скрипнула – Дерек осторожно лег рядом. Его горячая ладонь опустилась на живот, пальцы гладили мягкие волоски под пупком, потом ниже, скользнув под резинку трусов. Стайлз заморгал, вскидывая руки и обнимая Дерека за шею. Времени сомневаться не осталось. Он пробовал, вдыхал. Волосы Дерека пахли лесом, его кожа была раскаленной и гладкой. И на вкус горьковатой и соленой. Дерек стянул со Стайлза белье, отодвинулся только за тем, чтобы сбросить на пол линялые джинсы. Кровать снова прогнулась под его весом, когда он, совершенно голый, прижался к Стайлзу всем телом. Где-то вне их мира воздух наполнялся запахом плесени, под голубой водой разрастались черные линии. На черном небе повисла щербатая луна. Но Стайлз забыл и о ней, и о муши. Он и так отдавал им все. А эту ночь оставил для себя.

Стайлз повернулся на бок, подставляя Дереку спину и плечо. Шершавый язык прошелся по шее к уху; Дерек вылизывал его, как будто снова стал волком, но Стайлз знал, что он человек. Его бедра, влажные и сильные, вжимались в ягодицы, и Стайлз, закрывая глаза, взмолился, чтобы Дерек не жалел его. Сейчас, другого дня у них уже не будет. Невелик шанс, что когда-нибудь они снова встретятся.

Дерек сжал одной рукой его горло, другой окунул пальцы в мазь и прошелся между ягодиц. Сердце замерло, а потом забилось оглушительно и мучительно. Голову сдавило. Стайлз выгнулся, прижимаясь, и Дерек вошел в него двумя мягкими толчками, расслабляя, лишая возможности дышать. И Стайлз привык к нему и расслабился. Во рту пересохло, чувства и мысли свернулись до гулкой пульсации в паху, до пламени в пояснице. До жгучих колец под веками. Не было ничего лучше этого. Плавных движений, неотвратимого наслаждения. Когда Дерек был в нем, когда сильные руки скользили повсюду, сжимали и гладили соски, шею, и снова грудь, живот. 

Стайлз поддавался ему, пока Дерек раскачивался, скользил в нем. Возбуждение набухало, накапливалось, раздувалось, а потом взорвалось внутри, выплескиваясь на простыни и пальцы.

Дерек и Стайлз лежали рядом в темноте, слушая шепот листьев. Прислушиваясь к едва различимому шуршанию муши.

– С тобой все будет хорошо, – сказал Стайлз; Дерек ухмыльнулся, кивая. В темноте его глаза светились.

– Да, с тобой тоже. Кажется, рана не дала последствий.

Стайлз кивнул.

– Ничего себе! Мне наконец-то повезло! В другой раз я бы точно превратился в оборотня. Хотя, может, я бы и не отказался, – Стайлз громко хохотнул, надеясь, что это звучит весело. Дерек только ухмыльнулся в ответ. И через мгновение Стайлз почувствовал его губы на своем плече и крепко зажмурился, потому что грудь вдруг сдавило. Или нет, наоборот. Внутри что-то раздувалось, огромное, что не могло вместиться в его тело. Такое большое чувство. Стайлз прикусил губу. Завтра лес сгорит, и они разойдутся каждый в свою сторону. Но, может быть, нечто огромное может вырасти и за пару дней? Как грибница под водой в синем озере. Как ствол белого бамбука. 

С утра они поднялись пораньше и принялись за дело. Стайлз дал Дереку пучки огненной травы, и они обошли город, дома, еще не опутанные черными грибами, и разложили траву на террасах. Потом вспыхнуло пламя. Оно трещало, пожирая дерево, траву, камень и черных муши. Стайлз с Дереком ушли подальше по склону и наблюдали, как огонь перекинулся на деревья. По ту сторону гор лес горел! 

– Даже жалко их, – сказал Стайлз, поймав отражение огня в глазах Дерека. – Удивительные штуки. Они убили воду в озере и сделали ее такой синей. 

В ответ Дерек сказал, что ему пора уходить. Он собирался отправиться следом за семьей, те ушли недалеко – он быстро нагонит. Стайлз кивнул. Он знал, что это правильно. Они прошли вместе до поворота, а потом расстались – Стайлз с деревянным ящиком за спиной направился на юг, по новому адресу с просьбой о помощи, которую принес уросан. Дерек ушел на север. 

Пока светило солнце, Стайлз почти не думал о Дереке: шагал вперед быстро, чтобы не давать себе и минуты на воспоминания. Когда на горы начали опускаться сумерки, в груди становилось тяжелее, в голову нет-нет да и пробирались ненужные мысли. Стайлз вспоминал лицо Дерека – оно мерещилось ему в темноте между деревьями и даже на небе.

Он прошел много миль, когда вдруг услышал хруст ветки и остановился. Ему показалось, что что-то заставило его поднять голову. И он увидел. Вверху, на склоне горы, на большом камне, стоял волк. Стайлз и волк несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга. Наконец волк тихо рыкнул и исчез. Стайлз удивленно поднял брови. Он уже понял, что зверь не настоящий. Этот зверь – связной между ним и стаей оборотней. Между ним и Дереком. 

Вот как повлияла на него рана. Очень странно, но волк передал ему, что Дерек тоже скучает. 

Стайлз улыбнулся и отправился дальше. Если он понадобится Дереку, черный волк появится и позовет. Стайлз радовался новой особенности. Лес становился темнее, одиночество наступало из темноты вместе с запахами сырой земли, кислого вина, леса и тьмы. Но Стайлз старался не слушать крики ночных птиц, а думать о волке. О волке, который придет, когда Стайлз подумает о нем слишком отчаянно.


End file.
